


Don't judge a man by his smile

by Wild_Freckles



Series: Innocent Face, Dirty Mind [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Lap dancing, M/M, Multi, Pole Dancing, it's all just an excuse to write smut, smut galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Freckles/pseuds/Wild_Freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is head over heels for his co-worker Marco Bodt, but he thinks that Marco is too innocent to notice. One night when he goes to a bar, he discovers Marco is a hell of a lot more than he seems. Jean learns that you should never judge a man by how sweet his smile is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't judge a man by his smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this should be some smuttacular fun... Jean's basically a big pervy idiot

Jean smirked, leaning back in his chair to admire the view he was so graciously being presented with. He was sitting in the chair of his shared office, leaning back to admire the ass that was bobbing up and down to some invisible beat. Marco Bodt, the man who Jean was so shamelessly perving on, was working in his own little bubble, as usual. Watching him dance around his desk space wasn’t an unusual sight, unless of course, Marco was cleaning out the bottom draw of his desk, unintentionally putting his amazing ass on view for the whole office to see.

Unfortunately, for the rest of his co-workers and fortunately for Jean, he was the only person in the office to watch. Not that it really changed his situation anyway. Admiring from afar seemed like Jean’s damnation anyway. The gorgeous freckled man rarely spoke to anyone else during work, and whenever he did, it was always brisk and polite. Jean had tried to make contact many times, but like everyone else, he had poor luck. He even tried his fair share of flirting, but it seemed that Marco was either too innocent to understand, or too dense to notice. Not that anyone would want to go out with a creep like Jean anyway, something his other co-worker Eren pointed out many times.

Jean leaned even further back, satisfied with the groan of the cheap wheelie chair and his perfect view of Marco’s ass. He hummed appreciatively as the tight fitting fabric of Marco’s grey trousers stretched, leaving little to the imagination. And holy fuck, Jean couldn’t see any underwear line, was Marco going commando?! Jean blushed at the though, hoping to get a better look of his crotch when he stood up, in case he could make out an outline-

'BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING'

The high pitched noise of Jean’s phone echoed through the room, startling Jean, and making him loose balance in the chair. He landed on the floor with a hard thud, his chair toppling over and landing right in his balls.

“HOLY MOTHER OF SACRED FUCKERY!”

Marco turned quickly, startled by his colleague’s sudden outburst. “Oh crap, are you okay?”

“I’m fucking fine.”Jean hissed through gritted teeth.

“You sure?” Marco asked, tilting his head to the side and picking up Jean’s chair, setting it upright.

“Yes. My balls may never function again, but other than that, I’m fucking dandy.”

Marco wrinkled his nose in disgust at Jean’s crude vocabulary. “Well, okay then, your phone is still ringing by the way. Should I answer it? It’s very distracting to my work.”

Jean just waved his hand, the one that wasn’t clutching to his manhood, and tried not to show how hurt he felt by Marco’s stupid words. He always felt like he was annoying and distracting Marco from his work, it was worse to have it confirmed, by someone polite nonetheless. Marco lifted the phone gracefully, and answered.

“Hello this is…” Marco frantically searched Jean’s desk until he found a name. “Jean…Kir...scht...ien’s desk.”

Jean tried not to shudder at how much Marco butchered his name. Hell, Marco didn’t even know his name, that’s how little they spoke.

Suddenly, Marco’s eyes brightened and his smile grew. “Hello Armin! Yes, it’s Marco.”

Fuck you Armin. Jean felt a tinge of jealousy knowing that that blonde coconut could make his crushes face light up over the phone, and Marco didn’t even know Jean fucking name.

“Uh yes, He’s just temporarily…out of action” Marco smiled again, amusement in his eyes.

Jean, his good mood crushed, didn’t feel like keeping up with even more embarrassment than he had to. I’m glad you’re fucking entertained Bodt.

Jean stood up, carefully sitting in his seat and reaching out for the phone in the least aggressive way possible. Marco looked a bit surprised, but said nothing. He quickly returned to his space once Jean started talking.

_“I bet you fell over checking him out again, am I correct?”_

“Shut up Arlert. Not in the mood.”

_“I presume that’s a yes then? I know you too well.”_ Jean could hear the smile in Armin's voice.

“What do you want?”

_“Well, I was actually calling to see if you wanted to come to the gym with Eren and me tomorrow?”_

“Yeah fine, did you really have to call me during my work hours to tell me though?”

_“It’s not like you were doing anything productive, unless imprinting the image of Marco’s butt into your brain counts?”_

“Did I ask for your sass? Stop abusing your work privileges.”

_“Same goes to you, Jean.”_

This wasn’t the first time Armin has called Jean during work. Considering they both work for the same shitty company, it wasn’t a surprise. Armin worked a much more important job though, at the front desk as a secretary. Armin was one busy motherfucker, but he still found time to laugh at Jeans stupid workplace crush.

“Whatever, Arlert. I have actual work to do.”

_“Sure. I look forward to the day you will be able to draw Marco’s rear perfectly from memory~!”_

Jean rolled his eyes and hung up, smiling despite himself. And anyway, Jean could draw that ages ago.


End file.
